Multi-spool gas turbine engines typically have a tower shaft for providing a drive input to an accessory gear box (AGB) asymmetrically mounted on a side of the engine. Such engine architecture may contribute to an increase in diameter of the engine envelope. Also, the extension of the tower shaft through the gaspath may impact the engine's aerodynamic performance.
There is, thus, a need for new engine architecture.